rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew
| tribes = | place = Winner | challenges = 7 | votesagainst = 10 | days = 20 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 6/24 | challenges2 = 8 | votesagainst2 = 10 | days2 = 36 }} Andrew is the very first RSurvivor winner, earning the title of Sole Survivor in . He later competed on . In , Andrew used his social bonds and strategical abilities to convince TJ to play his idol on him after discovering he the was the target soon after the merge. From there, Andrew was able to control the game, along with Adyum, to reach the Final Tribal Council, where he would ultimately become the first Sole Survivor in a 5-3-0 vote. Andrew made it deep into the game yet again in , and once again proved his ability to control the game no matter the circumstances. After his main alliance (Royalty Alliance) crumbled, Andrew fought to stay in the game, but was voted out for the first time at the final six. Profile Survivor Mana Island Andrew started the game on the dominant Levu tribe. He only attended one pre-merge Tribal Council. He utilized the pre-jury phase to set up social bonds and make new friends and allies. At the merge, Andrew discovered he was the main target, but he convinced TJ to play his Hidden Immunity Idol on him, even when Andrew had his own idol he could have used. From that point moving forward, Andrew steam rolled by either winning immunities or finding advantages. His biggest move was creating an advantagegeddon at the final 5. He played his special Exile Idol on Justin and his Soko idol on Zack; he had also won Individual Immunity. Adyum played his idol on himself, leaving Marcus exposed. At the Final Tribal Council, Andrew won all of The Hustler's jury votes to win, defeating Adyum and Zack in a 5-3-0 vote, becoming the first Sole Survivor in the history of the series. Voting History In We Did It Boys, TJ used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Andrew, negating 7 votes against him. All-Stars Andrew began on the dominant Burr tribe. Rivers received a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol that she shared with the whole tribe. Andrew found the idol, but pinned it on Matt and Rivers. After this, he swapped to Jefferson where he was a prime target of Anna, but he had the majority with Alex, Rivers, and Vinny and was able to control that tribe. At the final Tribe Switch, while he was on Hamilton, he formed The Royalty Alliance with Adyum, Joey L., and Jordan, and they voted out Matt. At the merge, the newfound alliance was in a perfect position to control both sides of the tribe. Andrew, having trust with Rivers, was able to learn she had an Extra Vote and a Vote Steal. He won the first Immunity Challenge, granting him Individual Immunity. Andrew knew that Preston play an idol on Stukov, but he kept it to himself and voted out Stukov like Rivers wanted in order to maintain trust with her. At the next vote, he revealed to her that Preston was the flip vote, so he convinced her to use her Extra Vote and Vote Steal at one Tribal Council in order to flush out her powers. Joey L. and Jordan were getting scared of Andrew's great positioning, so began plotting against him, but were unable to get the votes. Rivers was subsequently voted out. Joey L. decided it was the time to flip, but Adyum had leaked that Andrew had the idol. Andrew lied to Vinny in order to get Vinny to spill the plan to blindside him. Andrew, forgetting that Joey L. was immune, goes on a tirade trying to target him. Andrew plays his idol successfully and takes down Harry. At the next cycle, Andrew won immunity and successfully took down Joey L. Andrew's back was against the wall, so he tried to flip Maddie to vote with him and Adyum and force a 3-3 tie, but Adyum flipped and voted Andrew out. At the Final Tribal Council, Andrew asked Jordan what was so spectacular about his "social game" when neither of them ever talked. He asked Adyum to clarify the moves he made regarding the dissolution of the Royalty Alliance. He finally asked Vinny if he regretted blindly following Alex and Jordan the whole game. Satisfied with Adyum's answer, he voted for him to win, though he would lose in a 7-3-0 jury vote. Voting History In Episode 11, Stukov used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Andrew's vote against him. In Episode 16, Andrew used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 5 votes against him. Post-Survivor * In July 2018, Andrew was announced "Best Confessional Maker" in the first Generation Awards. Trivia * Andrew is the oldest contestant from and , and the first contestant to be the oldest contestant across multiple seasons. * Andrew is the first Sole Survivor in RSurvivor history. * Andrew is the first contestant to have another contestant use a Hidden Immunity Idol on them. * Andrew voted correctly at every Tribal Council he attended in Mana Island. * Andrew is tied with Liam for the most elimination votes received in Mana Island, with 10. * Andrew is the first contestant to find a Hidden Immunity Idol across multiple seasons. * Andrew is one of six contestants to start on tribes of the same color across multiple seasons. The others are Vinny in Mana Island and All-Stars, Loopy in and , Brody in and , and Quincy and Spencer in . References Andrew | before = Title Established | after = Franco }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Oldest Contestants Category:Mana Island Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:All-Stars Jury Members Category:Finalists Category:Levu Tribe Category:Wisseu Tribe Category:Burr Tribe Category:Jefferson Tribe Category:Hamilton Tribe Category:E Tribe Category:Winners Category:RSurvivor Category:Player of the Season Award Winners Category:Survivor: Mana Island Category:Survivor: All-Stars